


Dungeon Rules

by SkywalkerForever



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Canon Divergent, Cunnilingus, Dom Kylo, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Implied F/M, Kinktober2020, Switch Rey, bisexual rey, discussion of abuse, domme rey, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkerForever/pseuds/SkywalkerForever
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020Kink: BDSM D/sKylo Ren is the Master of his Dungeon.  When a cruel Dom presents with his mistreated sub, he quickly learns Master Ren’s dungeon rules.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge





	Dungeon Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little scene from my Dom Kylo Ren head canon. There is absolutely nothing hardcore about this, except that Master Ren demands a SSC (safe, sane, consensual) BDSM space and will not hesitate to punish offenders. There is explicit fem-fem here so if that's not for you, take a pass on this one. Always read guilt-free in your own comfort zone. ✌️
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are adored. 💕

*~*

Kylo Ren lounged on his throne in the large room that served as the main hall of his dungeon. Around the room, Dominants and submissives were engaged in various scenes of sex play or were simply conversing or eating and drinking at shared tables or conversation spaces. 

From the back of the hall, a submissive clad only in a thong, nipple clamps, and her collar approached followed by a man and a young woman. She stopped at the foot of the steps that led up to the throne and gave a little bow. 

“Sir, this is Captain Fartho and his sub from the Wyyrlok Dungeon. He presents to you with a request to release his submissive from her collar.”

In this sector, the pairings and unpairings of Dominants and their submissives were mediated by a neutral third party in order to ensure the safety of all members. 

“Thank you, Clara,” he said. “You may go.”

“Thank you, Sir,” she answered and stepped away.

Master Ren leaned forward, steepling his fingers. “Why do you wish to release her, Captain?”

“She is unsatisfactory, sir,” the man answered tightly. He was a large man, not tall but broad, with a bald head and an array of tattoos on his chest and arms. 

“Is she disobedient or subversive?” Ren asked.

“No,” he answered, glancing down at her with disgust. “There’s something wrong with her. She never orgasms.”

Ren cocked an eyebrow. “Captain, that is _your_ problem, not hers.” He turned his eyes to the girl. She was young, 20 years old perhaps, and petite. Curly blonde hair framed her delicate face and hung halfway down her bare back. She was naked and her lips were pursed tightly to hide her chattering teeth.

“You realize she’s cold, don’t you?” Ren asked.

“It’s her punishment,” the man snapped.

Ren leaned back, studying the man. After a moment, he asked, “What arrangements have you made for her wellbeing when she is no longer in your care?”

“She can go back where she came from.”

“Which is?”

“Karazak.”

Slavers. Ren’s hands tightened into fists. 

Captain Fartho looked up at the throne, distracted. “Sir, your sub is looking at me.”

Ren glanced down to where Rey was draped across the steps staring daggers at the man.

“Very observant, Captain,” he answered dryly.

“I did not give her permission to look at me,” he protested.

“She doesn’t answer to _you_ ,” Ren said firmly. “My dungeon, my rules.”

Abruptly, he stood and descended the steps. Wearing only leather pants and boots, more than one set of eyes followed him as he approached the supplicants.

He indicated the young woman with a nod of his head. “May I?”

The Captain grunted his consent.

Ren reached down and cupped the girl’s chin gently. “Do you wish to please your Master? You may speak freely.”

“Y—Yes, Sir,” the girl chattered.

Closing his eyes, he reached out with the Force. When he opened them again, he stroked a lock of the girl’s hair. “She’s lying,” he said. “She’s terrified of you.”

“Isn’t that the point of having a sub?” the Captain bit out.

Ren stepped in front of the man and speared him with a dangerous glare. “No, sir. It is not.”

Turning on his heel, he marched back up the steps and took his seat. “Captain, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with her at all. With your permission, I would like Lady Rey to work with her.”

“Lady Rey?”

Master Ren nodded to Rey. Pushing herself off the steps, she sauntered over to stand before the Captain. In her heeled boots, she stood a full head taller than him. Her short, tight skirt and bustier did everything to accent her toned body. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail that showed off Kylo Ren’s black satin collar around her smooth neck. 

The Captain actually took a step back. “She’s a Switch?”

Ren inclined his head slightly.

Rey stood planted in front of the man and asked coolly, “May I?”

It wasn’t really a question and Ren leaned back in his seat. This was going to be good. The man had no idea who he was up against.

The Captain glanced between Master Ren and Rey and consented with a begruntled, “Sure.”

Rey approached the girl and stroked her cheek gently as she addressed him, “You say she does not have orgasms. How do you pleasure her?”

“The usual,” he answered. “Fucking, spanking, toys.”

Rey continued to watch the girl. “Not your fingers or your tongue?”

He snorted. “She doesn’t deserve that.”

“And how about you, little one?” she asked the girl. “How do you pleasure yourself?”

“She’s not allowed to,” the Captain answered for her.

Rey turned slowly to face him. “And how do you enforce that?”

“Restraints, of course.”

“She’s in restraints _all the time_?” Rey asked incredulously. 

He bucked back. “She’s my sub, I can do what I want!”

Ren watched as the muscles in Rey’s back clenched.

“And how do you reward her?” she asked tightly.

He glared at the girl. “She doesn’t _deserve_ rewards.”

“What she _deserves_ ,” Rey said, raising her voice, “is to be cherished and cared for. She’s not your submissive, she’s your _slave_.” She bit out the last word with contempt.

The man glared up at her and Rey stared him down until he averted his eyes.

Dismissively, she turned from him and took the girl’s arm to lead her gently away and closer to the throne. Stroking her hair lightly, Rey asked, “Will you submit to me for now, little one?”

The girl swallowed, but already seemed more relaxed away from the Captain.

She nodded and answered shakily, “Y---Yes, Ma’am.”

Rey smiled. “What is your safe word, sweetheart? I’m not going to hurt you, but I need to know it.”

“I—I don’t have one.”

At that, Rey looked up at Ren and he nodded, giving her a tight, knowing look.

She turned back to the girl. “That’s all right, sweetheart. The dungeon’s safe word is kyber. You say that if you want me to stop, okay?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Rey motioned for Clara who left and returned with a padded chair and a bottle of lube. Ren watched affectionately as Rey placed the girl on the chair and knelt before her, talking in low, soothing tones. This was Rey’s gift, comforting those who were scared or hurting. They all responded to her like she was a drink of cool water in the hot desert sands. It was beautiful to watch. 

“What is your name?” Rey asked softly.

“Kemi, Ma’am.”

“That’s a lovely name,” Rey answered smiling, caressing the girl’s thighs lightly. “Would you like me to give you pleasure?”

Kemi nodded. A minor breach in protocol, but the scared little sub could hardly be blamed.

“Thank you,” Rey said, smiling gently. “Now spread your legs for me, sweetie.”

Kemi obeyed, looking uncertain.

“Good girl,” Rey said picking up the bottle of lube. Squirting some on her fingers, she clenched her fist to warm it. “I’m going to touch you now, Kemi. You are free to tell me what you like and don’t like, all right?”

Kemi nodded and Rey pressed her fingers gently against the girl’s sex spreading the warmed lube. All around the hall, the scenes and conversations had stopped. Doms and subs both watched in admiration as their Domme cared for the young, abused sub. Many of them had been on the receiving end of her ministrations and they adored her for it. 

“Now, Kemi,” Rey was saying. “I want you to close your eyes and just breathe.”

With a final nervous glance at Rey, the girl closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of the chair. 

Rey started slowly, spreading the girl’s sex to caress her with expertly tender strokes. They were close enough that Ren could watch appreciatively. Rey circled the girl’s clit in alternating directions. “Does that feel good, sweetie?”

“Oh, yes, Ma’am,” she answered breathily.

“I’m going to press a little harder,” Rey said as she stroked the girl’s clit with her thumb.

Kemi moaned and clutched the sides of the chair.

“Thank you for that, Kemi. I like to hear what pleases you.”

Rey continued to finger her with increasing intensity and Kemi moaned even louder. “I’m going to slide my fingers inside you now, sweetheart.” When she did, Kemi clenched around her fingers hungrily.

“Oh, _good girl_ ,” Rey praised, curling and rubbing her fingers inside her. 

Kemi’s moans turned ragged as she panted and Rey pulled her fingers out. “You’re going to feel my mouth now as I lick you,” she said, descending on the girl’s sex without waiting for a response. 

The girl’s tiny, pink nipples drew into tight nubs and she arched her back as Rey suckled and licked, wrapping her arms under her thighs to clutch the girl’s pussy against her face. 

Kemi was breathing hard now, gasping and keening and grasping at Rey’s hair like she didn’t know what to do with her hands. She had just grabbed Rey’s ponytail when her whole body froze and she threw her head back to let out a guttural wail as she ground her pussy into Rey’s mouth. 

Rey eased her down and pulled away slowly, her face smeared with the girl’s juices. Kemi just sat there, panting. When she finally opened her eyes, it was with a look of wonder and smatterings of quiet applause broke out around them.

Rey took the girl’s face gently in her hands. “That was beautiful, sweetheart,” she said, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs. “What would you like as your reward?”

Kemi looked around uncertainly and finally settled her bright, blue eyes back on Rey. “May I—May I do that to you, Ma’am?”

Rey blinked in surprise. “That is your desire?” 

“Yes, please.”

Rey took the girl’s hand and stood, pulling Kemi to her feet. Taking a step back, Rey lowered her arm and assumed a passive stance.

Kemi stepped close and reached for the laces of Rey’s bustier. She pulled them loose, slowly at first, but with increasing eagerness as the garment opened to reveal Rey’s breasts. When the bustier was open to her waist, Kemi looked up to Rey. “May I touch you, Ma’am?”

Rey nodded and the girl reached out with hesitant hands to caress her breasts. “You’re so beautiful, Ma’am,” she breathed.

“Thank you, Kemi,” she answered quietly.

The girl stared in awe as Rey’s nipples tightened to hardened peaks and she looked up to her Domme wide-eyed. “May I – May I use my mouth?”

“You may.”

Kemi leaned forward and touched her tongue timidly to one of the pink peaks. She licked with tiny flicks at first but quickly took Rey’s breast in her mouth, sucking with little moans of pleasure.

Rey stroked the girl’s hair. “That feels very nice, Kemi.”

Growing bolder, Kemi switched to the other breast and slid her hands down Rey’s hips, awkwardly pulling the snug skirt up to Rey’s waist.

When Kemi pulled away, Rey circled around to the chair and sat, spreading her legs.

Kemi knelt, breathing fast as she rand her hands up Rey’s firm thighs up to her sex with trembling hands. “Don’t be afraid, sweetie,” Rey said gently. “You won’t hurt me.”

Kemi touched Rey’s sex carefully, her cheeks growing pink as she stroked the smooth folds. As if remembering a sudden thought, Kemi looked up. “Should I use the lube, Ma’am?”

Rey grinned down at her. “Slide your fingers inside.”

Kemi did, fumbling until she found the right spot and gave a little gasp of surprise. “You’re wet!”

With a little laugh, Rey stroked a lock of the girl’s hair and glanced up at Kylo, who was keeping his face neutral even as his pants began to bulge between his legs.

Leaning forward, Kemi pressed her lips to Rey’s sex and began to explore with her tongue. Rey scooted forward and spread wider, giving her better access. After the first clumsy licks, Kemi pressed her hands against Rey’s inner thighs, sucking with enthusiasm.

“That’s it,” Rey said, coaxing her quietly. “Use the tip of your tongue. Circle it around and stick it inside me if you can.” 

Kemi leaned in eagerly as Rey continued to guide her. “Good girl…right there…can you taste me?...I’m all wet, just for you…lap it up…oh, good girl…just like that…can you feel that my clit has gotten hard?...that’s it…flick it with your tongue…oh!....yes, just like that…suck it with your lips…keep sucking…oh, that’s so good…now stroke it with the tip of your tongue…just like that…oh!!...so good…such a good girl…Oh, don’t stop!...don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop!...OH!!!!”

Rey came with cry of pleasure that resounded throughout the hall. “Oh, good girl!” she pulled Kemi’s head away carefully. “But you have to stop after I come because it gets too intense, all right?”

Kemi wiped her mouth. “Yes, Ma’am.”

So aroused and hard it took an effort to walk, Kylo Ren descended the steps and smiled down at the little sub. “Very well done, Kemi,” he said, reaching for her collar. His hands huge against her slim neck, he unfastened the spiked leather band and tossed it aside. “You are released, little one.” 

She let out a ragged, grateful breath. “Thank you, Sir.”

Ren beckoned and Clara appeared with a large, warm blanket which she wrapped around Kemi. “Come with me,” she said smiling.

Kemi looked to Rey who nodded. “Go with her, sweetheart. She’ll take care of you.”

Clara wrapped her arm around Kemi and led her away with a quiet, “Come on, honey.”

“As for you,” Ren turned to Captain Fartho. “Not only will I be reporting you for behavior unbecoming of a Master, I am detaining you for punishment.”

The man bristled, jutting his wide chin forward. “You can’t do that!”

“I absolutely can,” Ren said, his voice hard and dark. “As decreed by the Guild accords, you are detained for deliberately endangering the safety of a submissive.”

Muscular, leather-clad guards appeared and grabbed the man by his arms, holding him securely. “To the basement, Sir?”

“No,” Kylo answered as Rey came to stand by his side. “Take him to my chamber. I will punish him myself.”

Ren turned his back on the yelling Captain and ascended his throne once again as the man was dragged away. Taking a seat, he patted his thigh and Rey settled herself on his lap.

“That was so hot,” he murmured admiringly. “And you’re so good with the ones who are scared or hurt. It really is a beautiful gift, my love.”

Rey smiled, one hand on his broad chest, the other buried in his hair. Her voice and eyes were soft when she answered affectionately, “I learned from the best.” 

Her gaze drifted to the end of the hall where the Captain had been removed. “What will you do with him?”

Kylo ran his palm up her bare, toned thigh, sliding beneath the hem of her short skirt. “I think a few days naked in restraints will give him time to think about what he put that girl through,” he said thoughtfully. “And then,” he squeezed her inner thigh gently, “I’ll spend some one-on-one time with him.”

She leaned close, her breath warm against his ear. “You’re going to go full Dark Lord on him, aren’t you, love?”

“Oh, yes,” he answered forebodingly.

“Good,” she murmured, pressing a warm kiss to his lips. “Until then,” she purred against his mouth, “if those fingers need something to do…”

He smiled into the kiss and slid his hand up where her hot, wet sex was waiting. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone but, for context, takes place one year after [Prince Daemon's Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570608/chapters/64777855).
> 
> I’m leaving the chapters open-ended in case the kinky dungeon muse strikes again. 🖤


End file.
